Multimedia messaging service (MMS) is a service for delivering multimedia messages between subscribers with MMS capable client devices, such as cellular phones and personal data assistants (PDAs). MMS has the ability to process messages including images, audio, and video, as well as text. Store and forward delivery services can be provided by one or more network elements. For example, a multimedia message service center (MMSC) is the most commonly employed MMS message delivery node used by current MMS systems. MMSCs typically employ a store and forward delivery method. In a store and forward delivery method, messages are received at the MMSC and stored in a database. Delivery is attempted, and if successful, the message is deleted from the database. Alternatively, if an initial delivery attempt is unsuccessful, the message is stored in the MMSC until a successful delivery attempt. Messages that are stored awaiting retried delivery attempts are placed in what is called a message queue. When multiple messages to a subscriber cannot be delivered, they are stored in an order according to predetermined criteria, such as the order in which they were received. When a subscriber's device reconnects to the network, the MMSC retrieves all queued messages in the database for that subscriber and transmits them in order.
Carriers employing store and forward MMS systems must adjust to current trends in the network environment by continuously adjusting their storage and routing capacity through the addition or subtraction of MMSCs from their networks. Individual MMSCs can combine message storage and routing functions into a single hardware platform. If additional message storage or routing capacity is desired, additional MMSCs can be added to the network. Depending on the type and size of media content routed by the network environment, carriers may have to purchase multiple MMSCs to achieve the necessary storage capacity. In the event that an MMSC or MMSC component fails, the functionality of that MMSC may be restricted or its service suspended because it lacks the ability to redistribute the load to other MMSCs until the affected component is repaired. The need to continuously adjust storage capacity by purchasing MMSCs combined with the lack of ability to efficiently redistribute loads can be burdensome to carriers and disruptive to service provided to subscribers.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for tokenization of multimedia messages.